I love you, love me
by Kim So Young
Summary: Hinata no tiene amigos, ¿En que puede ayudarla Sasuke? Dos almas solitarias juntas pueden crear una sola. Sasuhina/U.A


Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

I love you, love me.

最初の愛は死んでしまった  
.

.

.

_Es tan corto el amor y tan largo el olvido._

_._

_._

_._

_Sasuke-kun, quizás no me creas, pero incluso antes de hablar contigo, sentía como si ya supiera quien eras. Aún recuerdo todo lo que pasamos juntos, gracias a ti conocí amigos y me volví más segura de mi misma. Ahora me pregunto, ¿Sasuke-kun, aún me recuerdas?  
._

_._

_._

El primer día de clases nunca fue emocionante para Hinata, y este año no era la excepción. Ya llevaba tres años en esa escuela y no conocía a absolutamente nadie.

No tenía ni un solo amigo y los trabajos grupales debía hacerlos en total soledad.

Suspiró. Sabía que el motivo de su nula vida social era producto de su elevada timidez y su ineficiente seguridad de ella misma

Joder, como le gustaría ser como Yamanaka Ino, esa chica de verdad que tenia excesiva confianza en si misma. Hablaba con todos los chicos de la escuela y no tenía ni un pequeño porcentaje de timidez e inseguridad.

Pero este año sería diferente, claro que sí. Porque ella Hyuga Hinata, se había propuesto como meta hacer amigos, por lo menos uno, no pedía nada más que eso.

El timbre le avisó que las clases ya estaban por comenzar y apurando el paso se dirigió a su salón, el mismo salón que tenía hace tres largos años.

Observó a las personas que había dentro, no eran muchas, solo unos cinco alumnos. Se sentó en el primer puesto, que para su suerte estaba vacío. Volvió a mirar a sus compañeros buscando a alguien con quien conversar, pero toda la fuerza de voluntad que había adquirido en la mañana se fue por el drenaje, ¡No sabía como empezar una conversación!, se regañó a si misma por no haber practicado un discurso con sus peluches como veces anteriores.

Puso su mochila en el respaldo de la silla, dándose por vencida a iniciar una plática con los chicos de su salón. Se sentó correctamente y se dispuso a esperar la llegada del profesor.

−Otro año sola − se dijo a si misma la muchacha dando un gran suspiro de frustración.

Esperaba que por lo menos este año no tuviera de compañera a Karin, esa chica se había encargado año tras año de hacer su vida escolar aún más dura. No solo la molestaba, sino que también se aprovechaba de la Hyuga, sabiendo que está nunca la enfrentaría.

Karin le había hecho un millón de bromas, algunas inofensivas como burlarse de ella por no tener amigos y otras más graves como tirarle huevos y basura afuera de la escuela, o romperle su uniforme cuando estaban en clases de gimnasia.

A su mente llegaron todos esos maltratos que recibía por parte de su compañera, no logrando entender el porqué del abuso hacia su persona. Hinata nunca le ha hecho algo malo, es más, ella jamás le había hablado en toda su estadía escolar.

Movió su cabeza para alejar esos malos recuerdos, y en eso lo vio, el chico del cual estaba enamorada desde hace tres años, el único alumno que ha sido buena con ella, ahí en la puerta se encontraba Naruto Uzumaki. Y otra de sus metas para ese año era conseguir declararle su amor, y quizás ese día era el indicado.

.

.

.

El día paso con rapidez, y al igual que años anteriores no hablo con nadie, tampoco nadie le hablo. Se dirigió a la salida a paso lento, observando el suelo, de verdad le hubiera gustado hablar con alguien.

En la salida encontró a Naruto sentado en una banca y se dirigió a él con decisión, ¡Quizás no logro hacer amigos, pero si podría declararle su amor a el rubio! Tomó aire y junto todo el valor que nunca había tenido en su vida.

−Naruto-kun−Llamó la muchacha, con la mirada en el suelo, y jugando con sus manos.  
−Ah, hola…−Naruto la observó detenidamente tratando de recordar su nombre−Tinaja ¿Cierto?  
−Em, no, este yo me llamo Hinata−Murmuró bastante bajo  
−Oh, disculpa, no tengo buena memoria, ¡De veras! –Naruto se comenzó a reír, en un intento de relajar el ambiente, pues notaba a la chica bastante nerviosa.  
−Bueno…este…Naruto-kun, tú me gustas−Gritó la chica con los ojos cerrados, las mejillas sonrojadas y las manos entrelazadas a la altura de sus pechos. Y la cara de Naruto fue difícil de descifrar, primero la miró con sorpresa, luego con preocupación y finalmente con lastima.  
−Yo de veras lo siento Hina-chan, pero a mí ya me gusta otra chica−Le sonrió con pena.  
−No te preocupes…Naruto-kun…yo, em, estoy bien−Le devolvió la sonrisa, y luego bajo la mirada, el rechazo le dolió mucho más de lo que imaginaba−Perdón por quitarle su tiempo−Y sin decir nada más se fue del lugar.

Las lágrimas no demoraron en salir por sus ojos, mojando sin piedad su rostro. Comenzó a correr, solo quería llegar a su hogar y no salir por todo un mes. Corrió sin detenerse, empujando a mucha gente en el paso. Hasta que sus piernas no resistieron más y se vio obligada a frenar. Miró a su alrededor, estaba en un parque, se dirigió a una banca y se sentó, debía descansar un momento.

Se sentó y trató de callar sus sollozos, cuando apareció caminando un chico de cabello negro y ojos negros, quien la miraba con el ceño fruncido. El muchacho la observó y se dirigió hacia ella.

−Tsk, deja de llorar, haces el ridículo−Y sin decir más continúo caminando. Hinata lo observó sorprendida y luego lo siguió con la mirada, mientras el viento movía su cabello. Cuando el muchacho desapareció, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Al final alguien le habló en ese día.

_El corazón de una persona no siempre siente lo que tu deceas._

**Otro Sasuhina, me encanta esta pareja. Planeo que sea un fanfic largo y con un amor lento, pues es poco posible que Sasuke se enamore de un momento a otro**

**Espero que les guste**

**¡Arroz!**


End file.
